


Just Like the Ocean

by aileenxlopez



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aileenxlopez/pseuds/aileenxlopez
Summary: Mildred: “I don’t know how to do this”Gwendolyn: “Allow me to demonstrate.”But this time they are not talking about oysters.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Just Like the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I should have proof read and I should sleep instead of writing and posting but here you go. A teeny tiny drabble just for fun. I will hopefully produce better works in the future. But still, thank you for reading and enjoy! xx

Mildred was nervous. Or was she? She definitely was. But she was also really excited. She has never been excited about sex before. She always thought that sex with men was painful and somehow disgusting and she always wondered if that’s what sex was supposed to feel like or if she just had the wrong men. She definitely also always felt somehow used after. But she always kept telling herself that this was the way it was supposed to feel. 

“Are you still with me?” Gwendolyn asks, directly looking in Mildred’s eyes. “You know that I am perfectly fine with us just cuddling tonight, as long as I got you here, that’s all I need. I just want you to feel good and if you are not ready yet, it’s totally okay darling.” 

“No.. no. I am ready. I just sorry I was just thinking about how I never felt like this before.” Mildred blushes. 

“What do you mean darling?” Gwendolyn asks. 

“I am nervous but I am also..you know” Mildred blushes again. 

“What my love?” Gwendolyn asks while smiling. 

“I am really excited.” Mildred answers. 

“I am glad to hear that darling. And I just want to make one thing clear right now, if something doesn’t feel good or you decide you want to stop, you tell me okay? It’s always okay to say no. Always.” Gwendolyn says somehow sternly. 

Mildred leans forward and kisses Gwendolyn. While they are kissing Gwendolyn unbuttons Mildred’s blouse, moving her mouth to Mildred’s neck.   
Mildred blushes again and looks at Gwendolyn. 

“You okay there darling?” “Yeah I’ve just never been completely naked during sex. You know I am usually wearing my long nightgown. This is new to me, but I like it,” Mildred answers. 

Suddenly, Gwendolyn get ups and takes off her clothes first. Leaving her in nothing but her panties. “Does this help?” Gwendolyn laughs and winks at Mildred. 

Mildred gulps and stares at Gwendolyn. “You are astonishing Gwen.” 

“Can I undress you darling?” Gwendolyn asks. 

Mildred just nods her head yes. 

Gwendolyn undressed Mildred slowly, never breaking eye contact with Mildred. 

“Your hands are so soft” Mildred babbles. 

While Mildred blushes, Gwendolyn takes off her skirt and kisses her way back up to Mildred. 

“Oh my darling, you are so beautiful. So so beautiful,” Gwendolyn says and smiles again. 

Gwendolyn takes Mildred’s hand into hers and leads her to bed, both never breaking eye contact with each other. “You wanna be bottom or top darling?” 

“W..Wh..What?” Milldred stumbles over her words, her face reddening. 

“I asked you if you want to lay down first or if I should lay down first?” Gwendolyn asks playfully while laughing. “You know I am not making fun of you, but I just had to throw that in there. Lay down darling and stop being nervous, remember, we can always stop.” 

Mildred lays down and immediately covers herself with the covers. 

“You know that I would love to see you, all of you, but again, you don’t have to sweetheart. Just know that I find you ravishing,” Gwendolyn says while stroking Mildred’s cheeks. 

Mildred uncovers some of her body again but grabs Gwendolyn’s face. Their noses are just inches apart, almost touching, both intensively looking into each other’s eyes. A few minutes pass, both just starring at each other. 

“I really want this Gwen,” Mildred says convincingly while crashing her lips against the older woman’s. “I just never, you know, did this. And I don’t know how to do this,” Mildred added shyly. 

“You worry too much darling. Allow me to demonstrate,” the older woman said while giving her partner a wink. 

Gwendolyn starts with giving Mildred another intense and long kiss on her beautiful thick lips. Then slowly detaching her lips from Mildred’s to kiss her neck, between her boobs and finally her belly button. While always keeping eye contact with Mildred, re-checking if she really wants this. But Mildred looks anything but nervous and uncomfortable, her cheeks flushed in a soft shade of red, her lips partly open and her eyes already fluttering. 

Gwendolyn takes this as a good sign, she grabs Mildred’s left hand while starring deeply into Mildred’s eyes. Mildred slowly parts her thighs, showing Gwendolyn that she had the permission to do whatever she wanted to. Gwendolyn gives Mildred’s hand a light squeeze and says, “thank you darling for trusting me.”   
“I know you won’t hurt me,” Mildred says. 

And with that Gwendolyn buried her head between Mildred’s thighs, softly kissing her clit with just the right amount of pressure, without teasing Mildred too much but also not overwhelming her. 

“oh.. I.. I really like that,” Mildred moans while giving Gwendolyn’s hand that she is still holding on to a tight squeeze. “Don’t stop, please.” 

Gwendolyn alternates between kissing and sucking Mildred’s clit while always reassuring herself that Mildred is okay by never stopping their eye contact. 

“You taste so so good, it’s like making love to the ocean. Is there anything you really don’t want darling?” Gwen asks. 

Mildred pouts “no..don’t stopping.” 

Gwendolyn laughs and continues eating Mildred out. Her other hand steadying Mildred’s hips. 

“What else do you need?” Gwen asks. Knowing that Mildred didn’t want her to stop a few minutes ago, she replaced her mouth with her fingers. But selfishly enough, she really wants to know this woman underneath her. Everything. Everything she loves, she likes, she hates, every little detail. She wants to know Mildred Ratched and she has this need to show her just how much she cares. 

“I.. I don’t know I really like this feeling,” Mildred says, her voice thicker than usual. Sweat drops forming on her forehead. 

Gwendolyn’s fingers keeping up the rhythm on Mildred’s clit, while slowly kissing her way up to Mildred’s nipples. Paying attention to both for a few times until she feels Mildred being close. “Let it go my darling.” 

Mildred crashes her lips against Gwendolyn’s while she is having an outer body experience. Her eyes shut close, her mouth parting, moaning and her whole body shaking. 

“My darling, you are such a good girl,” Gwen whispers in Mildred’s ear while slowly detaching her fingers from Mildred’s clit. 

Mildred slowly opens her eyes again, feeling Gwen’s intense stare. Automatically reaching for the covers again to cover herself. 

“You okay there?” the older woman asks. 

“I never knew it could feel like this. I never had that. And you weren’t even you know.. inside me,” Mildred says while blushing. 

“I am sorry you never got to experience an orgasm before darling. But yeah, some men think that simply penetrating is enough, while it usually isn’t for most women.” Gwendolyn says casually. 

“I never even spoke about any of this this openly with anyone,” Mildred admits. 

“It’s okay, it’s not uncommon. We as women are taught to not really care about ourselves that much when it comes to the bedroom. And god forbid, we are actually enjoy sex too,” the older woman laughs. 

Mildred smiles “I really like this. You are still here.” 

“What do you mean darling?” Gwen asks. 

“Usually the men I’ve slept with before always left, didn’t even want to know my name,” the younger woman admits. 

Gwendolyn winces and says, “I am sorry darling, we’ll create new memories, together,” while giving Mildred another kiss on her lips. 

“Can you teach me?” Mildred asks while turning a shade redder. 

“Of course, wanna go for another round?” Gwendolyn asks while already stroking Mildred’s nipple. 

“hmmmm yeah,” Mildred moans and giggles.


End file.
